In conventional single-bit per cell memory devices, the memory cell assumes one of two information storage states, either an “on” state or an “off” state. The binary condition of “on” or “off” defines one bit of information. As a result, a memory device capable of storing n-bits of data requires (n) separate memory cells.
Increasing the number of bits, which can be stored using single-bit per cell memory devices depends upon increasing the number of memory cells on a one-for-one basis with the number of bits of data to be stored. Methods for increasing the number of memory bits stored in a memory device composed of single-bit capacity cells have relied upon techniques such as manufacturing larger die which contain more memory cells, or using improved photolithography techniques to build smaller memory cells.
Reducing the Size of a Memory Cell Allows More Cells to be Placed on a Given Area of a Single Die.
An alternative to single-bit per cell designs is the storage of multiple-bits of data in a single memory cell. One type of memory in which this approach has been followed is an electrically erasable and programmable device known as a flash memory cell. In flash cells, programming is carried out by applying appropriate voltages to the source, drain, and control gate of the device for an appropriate time period. This causes electrons to tunnel or be injected from a channel region to a floating gate. The amount of charge residing on the floating gate determines the voltage required on the control gate in order to cause the device to conduct current between the source and drain regions. This voltage is termed the threshold voltage, Vth, of the cell. Conduction represents an “on” or erased state of the device and corresponds to a logic value of one. An “off” or programmed state is one in which current is not conducted between the source and drain regions and corresponds to a logic value of zero. By setting the threshold voltage of the cell to an appropriate value, the cell can be made to either conduct or not conduct current for a given set of applied voltages. Thus, by determining whether a cell conducts current at a given set of applied voltages, the state of the cell (programmed or erased) can be found.
A multiple-bit per cell (MBC) flash memory cell is produced by creating multiple, distinct threshold voltage levels within the device. Each distinct threshold voltage corresponds to a set of data bits. This allows multiple bits of binary data to be stored within the same memory cell. When reading the state of the memory cell, each cell has a binary decoded value corresponding to a value dependant upon the conduction of the cell at its present threshold voltage level. The threshold voltage level for which the cell compares to a sense amplifier having a pre-selected input value indicates the bit set representing the data programmed into the cell. Proper data storage requires that the multiple threshold voltage levels of a MBC memory cell be separated from each other by a sufficient amount so that a level of a cell can be programmed or erased in an unambiguous manner. The relationship between the data programmed into the memory cell and the threshold voltage levels of the cell depends upon the data encoding scheme adopted for the cells.
In programming a MBC memory cell, the objective is to apply a programming voltage over a proper time period to store enough charge in the floating gate to move the threshold voltage to a desired level. This level represents a state of the cell corresponding to an encoding of the data which is to be programmed into the cell. However, dividing of the threshold voltage range for a two state (one bit) cell into multiple threshold voltage levels reduces the margin (threshold voltage difference) between levels. This necessitates tighter system design tolerances and reduced programming operation noise margins so that adjacent levels can be differentiated and programming errors reduced. However, the tightening of the programming and read operation threshold voltage windows has led to slower programming procedures and introduced another potential source of memory system errors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,510 entitled “Non-Volatile Semiconductor Memory”, issued Aug. 30, 2005 to Hosono et al. which is hereby incorporated by reference, provides a method and apparatus for programming and reading data from a non-volatile semiconductor device having multiple-bit per cell (MBC) memory cells.
However, this method results in an increase in the number of programming states, which must be traversed, programming time, and power consumption compared to other known methods.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of an improved an apparatus, method, and system using a MBC memory cell as well as non-volatile memory devices and systems utilizing such improved MBC memory cells.